Washing Away The Stress
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Rating M:18. During ME3, Samantha Traynor asks Shepard for a 'Game Night'. This is my take, slightly left of canon, because we don't wear clothes in the shower. This is a long overdue gift for my beloved girlfriend. This is mostly PWP,NSFW, read and enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: **BioWare owns the characters and the universe, all I own is the insanity of the moment that comes forth from my mind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I owe this piece to my girlfriend and fellow author. She introduced me to this series specifically for this reason…boy I'm sorry I made her wait. Babe I hope this is worth it especially since I want my little blue babies? And as for the rest of you readers, I hope you enjoy it as well since this is one of my favorite forms of writing. Heavy PWP. _Italics: Shepard's thoughts at the moment.__** Bold Italics: Samantha's thoughts at the moment.**_

* * *

**Washing Away The Stress**

Shepard knew her limits, not just physically but in terms of time, and was damned the minute Samantha Traynor walked into her cabin for 'Game Night'. To Hell with the game board, Sam was interested in the shower and Shepard was inclined to offer its services to the young woman, for more than one reason. _To be honest she thinks she's being coy; I'm going to give her exactly what she wants._ During the time it took for Samantha to retrieve her clothes from her foot locker, Shepard knocked back two glasses of Thessian Red. She should have never accepted the gift when it was delivered, but how would she explain declining it to Aria T'Loak later. She had earned the bottle in more than one way after all. _A grateful Pirate Queen is good thing, especially one as talented as Aria._

The pleasurable effect of the drink warmed her limbs and urged her body and mind forward with liquid courage and desire, but alas Shepard took a seat in order to allow Samantha privacy in the personal shower. Grateful and not-so-surprised Shepard eased back in her seat, since Samantha left the doors open as she showered in order to talk to her commander about how the stress just washed away. _**Hello Commander, doors are open, already had a shower downstairs while flirting with Gabby, just take the invitation already. She can't be this clueless…**_

As the verbal foreplay began, Shepard slowly started peeling off her own clothes as she made her way to the open shower. _Why bother with the clue by fours, I know open invitations. Oh look at that…_ The toned backside of Samantha was a perfect view and the rush of water cascading down her luscious olive skin made Shepard's mouth involuntarily water. Before Samantha could even prepare for the consequences of the line of questioning between them, she felt Shepard's naked body pressed into her own and felt her lips capture a torturous slow kiss on the nape of her neck before the sudden soft bite.

Had it not been for the strong arms holding her and turning Samantha towards Shepard, she might have fallen face first into the shower wall as her legs shook and nearly gave out on her. That kiss ignited her core with slick fire and as they kissed, Shepard lifted Samantha's leg to hook it to her hip and pressed her into the shower wall._** Oh I should have suggested this much sooner.**_ Shepard pressed her knee firmly against the wall to help brace them, glad for the fact that Samantha had yet to use and soap or body wash knowing how slick the floor could get. Samantha was right the stress was washing off, but not from the water. Shepard teased kisses from her lips, back to the pulse along the expanse of her neck.

Samantha knew this wasn't a game and showed her willing desire as she turned her neck for Shepard. There was no submission in this movement as Samantha waited for Shepard to lean just a little closer and nibbled roughly on her collarbone, a sign that she would not be just an easy conquest. _Okay that was unexpected, but nevertheless good._ Shepard smiled as she planted small light kisses up Samantha's neckline to her earlobe; nibbling first and then torturing her way back down again with light kisses and ghosting warm breaths.

Samantha quivered as Shepard eased away taking most of the shower into her face though her focus remained on lavishing attention down Samantha's shoulder across her collar bone to lay claim to her left breast, praising whatever deity was listening for the primed nipple awaiting her warm mouth._** I could easily fall in love with this woman.**_ Hands moved from shoulders to hair as Samantha moaned and her hips grind against Shepard's. Shepard clenched her teeth softly over Samantha's hardened nipple and moaned as she momentarily hazed with the awkward grinding of their hips, mounds lightly brushing, and Shepard's thigh now feeling the slickness of Samantha's need. _I need to taste her._

Shepard moved again from Samantha's chest and had to school a laugh that threatened to escape as the younger woman whimpered at the loss of contact. Shepard dropped Samantha's leg so she could stand and then hit her own knees as the young woman just shuddered completely. _I'm not going to last long myself, this is such a rush._ Just as that thought passed through Shepard's mind she draped one of Samantha's legs on her shoulder and kissed from the knee of the leg, up the inner thigh relishing in the exquisite heat.

Samantha had once again braced against the shower wall and found handfuls of Shepard's hair again; her inner voice knew exactly what she wanted as Shepard closed in on her core. _**Before I lose all coherent thought to this woman's wonderful mouth, I better at least say something...oh never mind.**_ Shepard had kissed her swollen labia tasting her need, spreading her open to inhale her scent, briefly cursing at Samantha to shut the now cooling water off, as her tongue trailed softly up one lip over her excited bundle of nerves down the other and with little patience slide two fingers into the warmth of her core. _That would be a hell of an epitaph, Savior of the Citadel dies today from asphyxia. Sources say the Commander drowned in her shower while trying to conserve hot water and also provide her latest girlfriend with an orgasm. Yup nothing sexy about that one._

For a few stolen moments both women treasured the divine bliss that scored their nerves and drove them both just close enough to blindness. Shepard was more than happy to let her fingers claim Samantha's core as she knew her tongue could never do more than tease the younger woman, not for the purpose of penetration. _But I can at least give her all the attention my jaw can withstand to pleasure her this way._

Shepard wanted to claim many erotic and exotic pleasures from this woman tonight and shivered, not just from the cold of their failed shower, but the thoughts of how their bodies would move in concert. The ways each would pull an orgasm screaming from the others lips before a Morpheus induced sleep would claim them. Samantha begged Shepard to move them to the bed as she knew she was close. Shepard pulled out and away, standing quickly giving Samantha a long hard kiss, her own desire slick between her legs. _Anything she wants..._

Shepard eyes were half-lidded with a drunken desire that screamed for completion. Samantha barely made it onto to the bed as Shepard tackled her placing kisses on Samantha's back, one hand squeezing the well toned cheek before giving it a torturous bite. With a low growl, Shepard roughly turned Samantha over and knelt between her spread legs. _**Oh please just growl like that one more time. **_Shepard had done just that as she settled herself, her right arm propped on her forearm alongside and under Samantha's left arm. Her face was buried in Samantha's neck stealing rough kisses as her left hand once again trailed down and into Samantha's core.

Shepard aligned her leg behind her hand which made her thrusts just a little more forceful. Listening to Samantha moan out her name and other unintelligible things spurred the woman on. Samantha hooked one leg on Shepard riding into her thrusts keenly aware of the pleasure and pain of their desire. Shepard circled her thumb over Samantha's clit on each penetrating stroke. _I don't want this to end, but if it doesn't we'll both be paying for this tomorrow. I can't believe she's hasn't let go yet…_

Feeling Samantha's body tense, hearing the affirmation of her pleasure, and seeing the lightning course through Samantha's eyes made Shepard's heart skip wildly. As Shepard lay beside Samantha, she calmly talked her down from her rigid state to a relaxed one once again. Samantha could feel their hearts beating just slightly out of rhythm before she leaned in and placed her head against Shepard's chest.

_**Oh just you wait Shepard, twenty minutes and maybe a snack…you are mine. **_


End file.
